


A Second Chance To Do It Right

by Dazeventura6, Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Q meets an enigmatic man who seems to be in just as much pain as he is and they begin to form a bond. Will they make it or does fate have something else in store for them?





	A Second Chance To Do It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Rivermoon1970 and I decided to do a little comment fic on our FB group here's what we got.

Q was sitting on a blanket, wrapped up in a warm jumper with his thermos of coffee next to him. It was early in the morning, the gray English sky a match to his current mood. Bond still hadn't come back, it had been 18 months, 13 days, and 12 hours since he had taken the Aston and driven off.

Pulling the pastry he had stopped and purchased on the way to this spot, he tore off little bites of it and chewed almost automatically. He had very little appetite that morning, not knowing why.

Q looked over and saw a man standing there. Tall, slightly long dark hair and shoulders that looked like they had the world resting on them. Q watched him as his shoulders slumped, looking out at the water.

Standing up, Q was curious as he picked up his thermos and walked towards the man.

"Can I offer you a cup?" The man didn't turn at first, he just kept staring out. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." The man looked like he was fiddling with something in his ear.

"I wanted to know if you would like some coffee." Q smiled and held out the thermos cup. The man smiled wide and thanked Q, taking the offered hot coffee. "American?"

"Is it that obvious?" The man said and gave Q a sad smile.

"Afraid so. You look like you need someone to talk to." Q held out his hand. "Ashcroft. Ashcroft Holmes, at your service."

The man turned fully to look at him and shook his hand.

"Evan Abbey."

"So, Evan. What has brought you out on a day like this?"

The man turned and looked back out at the ocean.

"How to go on after losing everything," Evan said as he slowly swung his gaze back to Q.

"One minute at a time." Q curved his lips in a small smile as he took in the stoic look on Evan's face. He wondered how many people withered under that stare.

  
  


Evan looked at the slender young man who seemed as lost as he felt and couldn't help noticing how much he resembled another young man he had left behind across the ocean. 

It made him feel strangely comfortable with Ashcroft and he smiled back at the younger man even though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Would you like to sit down? Exchange tales of woe?" Q asked raising a sarcastic eyebrow with a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

Evan couldn't help the surprised laugh that drew out of him causing Q to laugh as well. 

"Sure.... Sounds like fun" He returned with equal sarcasm even as he sat down next to Q. Q was surprised by the sudden flip of his stomach at the sight of the other man's dimples and the infectious sound of his laughter and his breath caught in his chest as Evan came closer. He hadn't thought to ever feel like this again after Bond left taking his smiles and ice blue eyes with him.

 

Evan sat down, but the hearing aid in his ear was giving him trouble. He thought it had been fixed, but obviously, it hadn't. 

 

"Give it here." Q held out his hand as he grabbed the messenger bag at his side and pulled it towards him. Evan looked at him skeptically, but Q just motioned a give it here motion with his hand. Evan pulled it out and placed it in Q's hand. Taking tools out, he tinkered with it for a minute, Evan watching in silence. 

 

The bag threw him for a moment and Evan had to swallow down the emotions it welled up. Q smiled back as he handed the hearing aid back. Evan slipped it in and set it to his preferred volume. He smiled when he no longer heard the hissing noise. 

 

"Was just a loose wire."

 

"You must be a genius," Evan teased. 

 

"Genius is all relative. I admit I have a thing for electronics and computers. Bond would complain..." Q frowned as he put his tools back in his bag. "It doesn't really matter. I have a tendency to get lost in code, or when I'm building something."

 

Evan shook his head a moment. "Just my luck," he said under his breath. Leave it to him to find a genius on a beach in England with a messenger bag. He often wondered just how bad his luck really was.

 

Q caught the murmured words and wondered at how much an offhand comment by a perfect stranger could hurt. He had thought that the way Bond had used him and then just left after the spectre mission would have immured him to such things and he began to shut himself off. 

"On second thought maybe we shouldn't do this. I should probably be getting back to work anyway." 

"No... No, I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything by it....it's just... You... You remind me of someone I lost. Someone who will never forgive me for what I've done to him." Evan said moving quickly to grab Q's elbow to stop him.

"Please...sit... I don't really want to be alone right now." Evan continued looking beseechingly at the younger man.

"You love him... This man I remind you of? " Q asked capitulating in the face of such misery. He understood what it was like to miss someone so much you saw them everywhere.

"I do. I guess I always have but I never got the courage to tell him and now.... Now I guess I never will." Evan said sighing softly.

 

Q cocked his head to the side and knew that all too well. In his case, he had told the object of his affection and he thought it had been reciprocated. He had spent enough nights in Bond's bed to believe that there had been something there, but that had been thrown in his face when the man had left like he had.

 

"Is he dead?"

 

"No. God, I hope not. I just...I can't go back. I may never know what happens to him. So, you?" Evan looked at him expectantly.

 

"Oldest story in the world. Boy falls for bad boy, bad boy runs away with girl, taking the car boy built from the ground up, for bad boy." 

 

"I'm sorry. That's a pretty dick move." Q looked at Evan as he lifted his brow then felt the laugh that bubbled up from deep inside him. 

 

"Yes, yes it is. I had to stop my brothers from tracking him down and killing him. I'd hate to see my brothers hurt, even if they are arseholes."

 

Evan pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

 

"Brothers are good for that, aren't they?" Evan was comfortable and felt safe in the presence of Ashcroft. "How would you like to go to dinner? There's a little Italian place around the corner from the house I'm renting." 

 

Q played with the strap of his bag and wondered if he was exchanging one bad boy for another, because he had a feeling that Evan wasn't exactly who he said he was. He knew he could find out, but looking at the man he had the idea that it would be very bad. 

 

"I'd love to. Here, give me the address and we can meet." 

 

Evan took the paper Ash was holding out for him and scribbled the address of the restaurant. He knew it by heart because he was there often enough.

 

"Seven?"

 

"Perfect." Evan stood and held out his hand for Ash to take, he helped the younger man to his feet, then in a bold move, he brushed the unruly curls out of the man's face, then pushed his specs back up his nose. 

 

Q sucked in a breath then smiled at the gentle touch. 

 

"Yes, perfect."

 

Dinner with Evan had been enjoyable and it had been followed up with more dinners and occasionally lunches. They didn't want to rush into anything having both been hurt before but it had been a month now since that first dinner and Q was looking forward to moving to the next level. He was going to be cooking dinner for Evan tonight and he really hoped he wouldn't be waking up alone tomorrow.

Q wiped his damp palms across his legs and set to getting things ready for their meal. He found himself nervous about the thought of sleeping with someone new but also quite excited. Evan was smart and he had a dry sense of humor that really appealed to him. And while the thought of Bond still hurt he felt that he was ready to move on. 

Humming quietly to himself and maneuvering around his cats as they attempted to get his attention he went about preparing the meal and setting the table with flowers and candles. A little before seven the doorbell rang startling Q. Evan was usually right on time, never late or early so Q was surprised. He hurried to answer the door with a cheery greeting on his lips which died away to shock as he stared at the one and only James bloody Bond standing on his doorstep with his cocky smirk in place.

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Q glared at the man who shattered his heart.

 

"Ash, can I come in?"

 

Q knew it was a bad idea, especially since Evan would be there in a few minutes. Pressing his lips together, Q waved Bond inside.

 

"Now say your peace, then leave."

 

Bond looked around the apartment and raised his brows as his eyes took in the table set for two.

 

"I’m sorry Ashcroft. I shouldn't have left like I did."

 

"No. You do not get to come in here after almost two fucking years to say you are bloody sorry you wanker. Now, I have a date and you are going to leave. Now."

 

"Ash..."

 

"No. Leave." Q opened his door to make Bond leave and standing there, looking better than a man had a right to was Evan holding a bottle of wine and a box from their favorite bakery.

 

"Hotch?"

"James?"

"You two know each other?" Q asked looking between the two men. It was a toss up who was more surprised. 

"Wait a minute..... Did he just call you Hotch?" Q continued looking quizzically at the man who had done much to heal his heart over the past month. He only hoped it wasn't about to be broken again now. 

 

"I... I can explain Ash. Can I come in?" Evan asked looking unsurely between the two men in the doorway. 

"Y-y-yes come in. You might as well." Q said an unhappy twist to his lips. 

 

Bond being Bond couldn't stand to be ignored like that and butted into the conversation with. 

"of course I called him Hotch. That's his name, isn't it? Aaron Hotchner FBI agent."

 

"You told me that you were a professor at UCL, not an FBI agent," Q said retreating further into the house and himself. Trying to protect his already battered heart. Trust Bond to come back and screw up the first good thing that had happened to him in a long time, he thought bitterly to himself. 

 

Aaron pushed past James to follow Q. He could see the other man pulling away from him and shutting him out. 

Bond shut the door behind him and looked at the scene in front of him with a touch of jealousy as it was clear that Hotch was Q's date. 

 

"I can explain Ash. I promise. Just give me a chance. Please." Hotch pleaded with the younger man. 

 

Q threw himself into the chair and drew his knees up to hug them even as he said. 

"Fine! Go on then. It's not as if I didn't know you were lying to me about your name, but I thought you were at least truthful about everything else."

 

It broke Hotch's heart a little to see Ash so unhappy and defensive around him. He had really enjoyed watching the younger man come to life over the past month and it had given him a thrill to know that he had played a part in it. 

"I was an FBI agent. I'm not anymore. I'm in witness protection, that's why the fake name."

 

"Wait, what?" Q looked even more confused than before. Aaron sat on the coffee table in front of the chair Q was curled into.

 

"Three years ago we caught a serial killer calling himself Mr. Scratch. he..." Aaron looked down at his shaking hands and hated himself that those memories still affected him like this. "I was dosed with chemicals that made me see things. I've never talked about it. I don't know how to talk about it. I almost killed a member of my team.

 

"Anyway, eighteen months later he escaped prison and started to show up around my house, at my son's football games, at his school. I was terrified. To protect Jack we went into WitSec. Six months later, he found us. I don't know how. But the Marshals thought it might be best to split us up. Jack went with his Aunt, and I was brought here. I haven't seen my family in almost a year. 

 

"Ash, I really am a professor at UCL. That I didn't lie to you about. That day on the beach, you saved my life." Aaron swallowed hard as he looked over at the man he was developing feelings for. "Look, if you want James back, I won't stand in the way. I'll just go." Aaron stood and looked around the apartment, his heart breaking a little at how this night was going.

 

"No" Q shot up out of the chair towards Aaron. He reached out tentatively and brushed a tear that was running down the older man's cheek. 

"No, I don't want you to go. You saved me too that day. I don't know what I would have done without you this past month."

 

"But you still love James. I can see it on you. I've always known that." Aaron said. He could see how torn the other man was and his heart was breaking all over again for himself and this man he had come to care about. 

 

"I-I-I'll just go now. I think you need to talk to James. Really talk to him and decide what you want." Aaron said as he backed away from Q even as the younger man was shaking his head in negation.

 

"Yes. If you decide it's James you want then just leave me a message. I'll be fine.... Don't worry about me." Aaron said practically running out the door to get away from the pain this night had caused him. He needed to get away from Ashcroft. He needed to get to the flat that for all the time he had stayed there never felt like home before he broke completely.

 

Ashcroft stood there torn. Did he want James? Could he go back? Did he want to go back? Turning toward his open door he started to close it, his heart conflicted knowing he had hurt a man who was already battered. As he looked out towards the descending elevator, he hesitated. Bond was still there. 

 

"I told you to leave. Haven't you done enough damage?"

 

"Ash, let me in." Those damnable ice-blue eyes penetrated deep inside him, and he didn't want to give in as he moved away from the door and let the bloody git inside. 

 

"If you expect to get back in my bed you are sorely mistaken." Q moved around to the kitchen and turned off the oven, his appetite long gone. He blew out the candles that were burning on the table and slumped down, torn and tattered. 

 

"I don't expect that, Ash. I came back to try to woo you. I made mistakes and I'm sorry."

 

"You are a destructive force of nature, James. Look what happened tonight. We have both hurt a good man. And how could you do that? How could you be so damned callous? Are you so jealous of me with someone else that it doesn't matter who you hurt?" 

*****************************

Aaron collapsed on his bed, his heart once again in pieces as he laid there looking up at the ceiling. He decided then and there this was the last time he would put his heart on the line, it wasn't worth the pain of always getting his heart broken. He resigned himself to a life of loneliness and pain.

_________________________________

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic a sociopath bent on revenge watched from the shadows as a young boy played with his puppy in his backyard.

 

A lanky young man with short curly brown hair came out of the house and stood on the porch watching for a few minutes as boy and dog cavorted before calling them in to dinner.

 

Disappointed at not finding his quarry the man watched for a while longer before melting into the night. He came back the next night and the next. Finally frustrated that his target didn't seem to be visible he decided to break into the house to search for him, so sure that his intended victim wouldn't be far.

 

He waited till everybody was asleep and then snuck into the house and began to search every room in the house.

________________________________

"And you could have told me to leave. Gone after him if you really do want him. I won't stand in the way where I'm not wanted."

 

"I know you won't just stay out of the way, Bond. But, you need to go. I can't deal with you right now, give me some time to think." Q glared back at James and waited till the man left his flat. Sighing he picked up his phone was about to call Evan...Aaron. Q deflated as he held the phone in his hand not knowing what it was he wanted. The past and how he felt about...feels about James or the potential for something good and lasting. He just didn't know.

 

Aaron reached for his phone wanting to call Ashcroft. He knew he said he was leaving it in the other man's hands, but he felt he should fight harder for what he wanted. He let one person slip through his fingers, was he ready to let another go just like that? He knew the force of one James Bond. That summer at Virginia Beach, him with his family, James with his adopted family, two lost broken boys. At the end of that summer, when James left Aaron was angry. It was the beginning of those he gave his heart away to leave him.

 

______

 

A noise in the house woke the man calling himself Nicholas. Too many years on the road had caused him to be a light sleeper. Silently he slipped out of bed, and went to his gun safe and pulled out his revolver. The other person in bed with him woke and looked at him, frowning.

 

"Shhh, Jessie, stay here." He motioned for her to stay where she was. The man silently left the bedroom, and staying to the shadows he followed the noise after he had activated the panic button the Marshals had given him.

 

As Nicholas reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner he came face to face with the man from his most recent nightmares. Without pausing to think he shot him and the bullet hit the intruder in the throat causing blood to bubble up and choke him even as he managed to spray Nicholas in the face with a cocktail of drugs.

 

Nicholas sank to the ground with his back against the wall and began rocking himself muttering a litany of "Nonononono" even as the intruder collapsed choking on his own blood.

 

A few minutes later the Marshals found them like that and despite the efforts of the boy and his aunt couldn't rouse the young man from his trance.

_______

 

Aaron was just reaching for the phone to call Ashcroft when it rang. He didn't recognize the number but it was from the states and he knew of only one person who would be calling him. Praying that it wasn't bad news he answered it.

 

"Aaron."

"Jess? Is Jack alright?"

"Jack is fine. Mr. Scratch is dead Aaron. You can come home. You have to come home now. Spencer needs you." Jessica said holding in her tears as she watched the man who she had come to consider a little brother rocking himself and muttering nonsense on the hospital bed next to her.

 

"How did you get this number, Jess? It's unlisted and not registered. I was supposed to get a notice from the Marshals when things resolved. And, what happened to Spencer?" Aaron was more confused than ever.

 

"Well...Garcia has been trying to track you down. She finally hit on the Evan Abbey name and found you from there. Spencer is in the hospital, he was hit with the same mix of drugs that you were. Jack is terrified, Aaron. Please, you need to get home."

 

None of this made any sense to him, but Aaron was on his laptop in seconds looking up the fastest way to the states. There was a plane leaving in four hours, it wasn't soon enough, but Aaron would have to make it work. He rushed his packing and would come back after he found out what was going on to figure out the rest.

 

He didn't want to deal with his car so he called a cab and waited in front of the building he was renting in. When he got in, he took a moment and knew he couldn't leave without talking to Ashcroft. Giving the taxi driver the address Aaron sat back nervous about the next few hours.

 

The taxi pulled up to Ashcroft's building, and Aaron asked the driver to wait, he wouldn't be long. Racing upstairs he knocked. A moment later, Ash was opening the door.

 

"I..I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye...for now at least. Look, I don't know what's going on, but the man stalking me and my family, he's dead. Spencer is in the hospital and I..."

 

Q reached out and cupped Aaron's cheek. 

 

"This Spencer, he's the one?"

 

Aaron nodded trying to avert his eyes away from Ash's face.

 

"Then go." Q leaned in and gave Aaron the sweetest, gentlest kiss. Aaron felt the wet sliding down Ash's face. "I know it is not fair to say this, but I think we both have suffered from keeping things to ourselves. I think I was falling in love with you. But, we both have a lot of thinking to do."

 

Aaron gripped the back of Ash's neck and kissed him, this time a little harder. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to the other man's. 

 

"I think I was falling for you too. I don't know what's going to happen. But, I'll understand if you don't wait for me. If James is what you want, if you think he won't hurt you again, take the chance." Aaron pulled away, turned and walked away. He didn't want to think about what he was leaving behind, and he was being thrown into another uncertain future.

 

Aaron entered the hospital room where Spencer was to find his son and ex-sister-in-law sitting together in a chair next to the bed while Spencer was huddled in one corner of the bed rocking and mumbling to himself. 

 

It broke Hotch's heart to see the young genius like that. He pushed down all his feelings and put on his stoic mask as he caught Jessica's eye and motioned to her to come outside. Jessica smiled sadly and nudged Jack telling him she would be right back she joined Hotch right outside the room. 

 

"I don't understand. How did Spencer get hurt? What happened?" Hotch asked feeling more and more confused as he saw the concern Jack seemed to have for Spencer which went beyond what had been before they had left for WitSec. 

 

"Spencer tracked us down nearly a year ago. He left the FBI after his mother died and he was looking for you I think. He was very disappointed not to find you with us but decided to stay with us on Jack's insistence. He's been living with us ever since." Jessica explained. "Last night Lewis attacked the house we were staying in and Spencer shot and killed him but Lewis managed to spray him before that. He's been like that ever since. We can't really make out what he's saying except for your name and no. He says that a lot" Jess continued sadly.

 

Aaron closed his eyes to calm the storm inside him. Jack didn't need to see him this upset, the boy had already been angry at him for pulling them into WitSec. 

 

"We'll talk more, Jessie. I need to go see Jack. I know what Spencer is going through." Aaron looked towards the room then squeezed Jessica's shoulder and went inside. 

 

"Hey Buddy," Aaron said as he walked over to where Jack was curled up in a chair, crying. 

 

"DAD!" Jack jumped up out of the chair and ran over to him, flinging himself into Aaron's arms. "I'm sorry Dad. I made you go away, I didn't mean to be mad at you. Please Dad, please make Uncle Spencer better."

 

"Jack. None of this is your fault. I love you so much." Aaron was down on one knee, eye level with his son. He wiped away the tears that were falling. "I can't promise you anything, Jack. I'm not a doctor, but I'll try my best. Why don't you let me sit here with Uncle Spencer for a little bit, okay?"

 

Jack nodded and left the room to go be with Jessica. Aaron sat in the chair, Jack had left and hung his head a moment. 

 

"Nononono, HOTCH!" Spencer screamed as he bolted up in the bed. Aaron was there immediately, gripping Spencer's shoulders. 

 

"Reid! Reid, you need to listen to me. I'm right here, whatever you're seeing isn't real. I'm right here." Spencer turned his head and looked up at Aaron, confusion clearly on his face.

 

"No...nononononono." The heart monitor started to beep wildly and a nurse rushed in. She told Aaron to leave that she needed to calm Spencer down.

 

Aaron left and slumped down into a chair next to Jessica. 

 

"You never told him how you feel, have you?" 

 

Aaron shook his head from side to side and looked straight ahead. 

 

"When did it start?"

 

"It was the case where he had been kidnapped."

 

"Wow. Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"Oh, Jess. So many reasons. The Bureau, my own internalized homophobia, my anger after Haley died. So many excuses, lost chances. I almost lost him completely as even a friend. And now, I don't know."

 

"What happened, Aaron?"

 

"After the team came back from that case they were called out to at Haley's funeral, I went to Reid's place. I was drunk. Very, very drunk and I have no idea why he let me in his apartment. I was pissed off at everyone, but mainly myself. I almost did something that would have ruined the both of us, but mainly me."

 

Jessica was looking at him critically and took his hand in hers. 

 

"What stopped you?"

 

"Reid had called Rossi before he let me in his apartment. I've been ashamed of those actions and kept my distance. Then Prentiss and..." 

 

"All excuses. I think you have a lot to talk about when Spencer is better." 

 

Aaron hoped he was better. His own brush with Lewis he barely came back from, he just hoped Spencer could fight it, he wasn't going to let this chance slip by him again.

 

The doctors were unwilling to sedate Spencer until they were sure that the drugs Lewis had given him were completely out of his system. It seemed that Lewis had tweaked the cocktail a little to make it particularly strong and long lasting. Hearing about it from the doctors Hotch wished he could resurrect the bastard just so he could kill him again.

 

When they didn't have much luck calming the genius who kept crying out for Hotch they finally allowed Hotch back into the room. Each time the man he loved cried out for him was like a fresh wound on his already battered heart as he sat down next to him on the bed and gently raised Spencer's face to look into his eyes.

 

"Here Reid, I'm here. I'm fine and so is everyone else. You saved Jack and Jess." Hotch managed to get out before the young genius launched himself at him nearly toppling them both to the floor. Hotch braced himself on the bed and got comfortable still holding the younger man who had practically crawled into his lap. He held him close and ran a soothing hand through Spencer's hair murmuring soothing words and after a while, Reid's breathing calmed and he fell asleep.

 

Aaron was quite content to hold the man he loved as he slept and he continued to run his fingers through the short curls until his exhaustion dragged him down to sleep as well.

 

He woke up to find both of them lying cuddled together in the bed with a blanket draped over them and Jack asleep in the chair next to the bed. The lack of sunlight seemed to indicate that it was nighttime but he had no idea how long they had been asleep. Thinking Spencer was asleep he brushed a kiss across the other man's forehead only to be startled when surprised hazel eyes looked into his.

 

"Are you real?" Spencer asked looking up at him with such hope in his eyes that Aaron couldn't help himself. He lowered his head and brushed his lips gently against the younger man's.

 

"I'm real, Spencer. Touch me, I promise you I'm real and I'm right here with you."

 

Spencer turned in Aaron's arms and wrapped himself around the older man. 

 

"You left. You left and it was all wrong. Everything was just so wrong.I was so alone when Mom died. I wished I could call you and talk to you." 

 

"I'm so sorry Spencer. But you protected them. You protected Jack and Jess and for that, I am so grateful. But, sleep now. We can talk in the morning."

 

"Don't go away again," Spencer murmured as he once again fell asleep, his head resting against Aaron's chest, his arm slung around Aaron's waist. Letting out the breath he had held, Aaron wasn't far behind. 

 

________________________

 

Q knew Aaron wasn't coming back. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. And now, he had Bond to deal with. Standing up and pacing around, Q stopped and went to his kitchen making a fresh pot of tea wondering what to do next. 

 

"Damn you Evan, and damn you James. Why do I do this to myself?" Q asked to no one in particular. His cats Alan and Ada came out of their hiding place. He sat down on the floor of his kitchen, feeling dejected. The cats sniffed his hands and meowed plaintively. "He's gone. He's gone and he isn't coming back. Oh god." Q pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Burying his head against his knees, Q let himself grieve for the loss of what could have been. 

 

He only stood when the sound of the tea kettle got too much. Standing, he wiped his face, poured water into the waiting teapot and let it steep. Q felt stuck and he didn't know how to move on. 

 

A knock on his door had him sighing in frustration. Stomping over to it he flung it open ready to tell James off when he saw his brother Sherlock standing there looking smug. 

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Someone called me to say that I should be here." 

 

"Who the hell would...." Q closed his eyes and sadly laughed. "Evan called, didn't he?" 

 

"Said his name was Aaron Hotchner. Ash?" Sherlock might have been a complete bastard, but when it came to the youngest Holmes, he had a soft spot for him. "Tell me what happened." 

 

Q moved away from the door and let Sherlock in. Slumping back against the counter that led to the kitchen, Q looked at Sherlock. 

 

"He's gone. Went back to America. I don't think he's coming back. And Bond showed up." Q tried not let Sherlock's gaze penetrate inside of him as he fought his emotions.

 

Sherlock walked over and did something that shocked Q. He pulled the younger man into his arms and held him close.

 

Ash burst into tears in his older brother's arms, something he had not done since they were children and Sherlock held him until his sobs quieted then tucked him into bed and stayed with him all night. In the morning Ash was feeling a little better for his meltdown. He decided that he would give Bond a chance to prove himself or at least listen to his explanation if he showed his face again.

 

Having made up his mind he decided to go into work as it would keep him from brooding over Evan and James. He brushed, showered and dressed for the day then walked into the kitchen to see Sherlock staring at his kettle as though that alone would cause it to boil.

 

"You know you have to fill it and turn it on. I don't think staring at it will get the tea made" Ash said smirking at his brother as he brushed by him to fill the kettle and turn it on. As they waited for the kettle to boil the younger man took down the cups, tea, and milk.

 

" Oh, I know. I was just waiting for you."Sherlock said analyzing Ash's expressions as he worked to get the tea. "You look better this morning."

 

"I feel better. Thanks." Ash said uncomfortably. Talking about feelings never came easy to anyone in the Holmes family.

 

"Have you decided what you are going to do about your wayward agent? you want I can have John shoot him." Sherlock offered causing Q to chuckle, mostly due to the sincerity of the offer.

 

"No. It's fine. I think I'll give him a chance to say his piece. If he does this again however you can feel free to shoot him or have John do it." He said smirking slightly at his brother.

 

The brothers finished their tea and left the flat together Sherlock to go back to 221B and Ash to MI6.

 

____________________

 

Spencer woke to streaming sunlight to find himself still wrapped tightly in Hotch's arms even as the other man slept. He looked up to see Jack sitting in the chair next to the bed staring at them. The genius blushed at being caught in his friend's arms by his son.

 

"Hey, Jack." He said smiling at the boy talking softly so as not to wake the sleeping man.

 

"Are you ok Uncle Spencer? I was so worried." Jack asked moving closer to the bed.

 

"Yes, yes I think I'm gonna be just fine now. I'm sorry I worried you."

 

"He's not the only one who was worried" A deep voice rumbled.

 

"Hotch?" Spencer looked up to see Aaron watching him. 

 

"Hey." Aaron smiled and Spencer's heart beat faster in his chest. He was here. The man he had searched so long for was there. "Jack, I think your Aunt Jess is going to take you out for breakfast. Uncle Spencer and I need some time to talk." 

 

"Okay, Dad." Jack crawled on the bed and hugged Aaron and then Spencer. "I love you, Uncle Spencer." 

 

"I love you too, Jack." The boy scrambled off the bed. Jess stopped and gave Spencer a kiss to his forehead, then left with Jack. That left Aaron and Spencer alone with each other.

 

"Where did you go?" Spencer asked as he sat up in bed. 

 

"They sent me to England. The whole time I was there I thought of nothing but Jack...and you." 

 

"Me? Why were you thinking about me?" Spencer twisted his hands together not wanting to look into Aaron's eyes. 

 

"Because there was so much I wanted to say and I never did. That night, in your apartment I was so horrified by my actions that I thought you would never forgive me. I didn't mean those things I said. I hurt you and I just knew you would not want anything to do with me afterward."

 

Spencer sat there thinking as he reached out and took Aaron's hand.

 

__________

 

Q was sitting in M's office, Tanner was there as well. 

 

"Q. I'm sure you are well aware that 007 has deigned to show his face again around here. We are not putting him back in the field, but we think he will be good as a trainer."

 

"Why am I here? That isn't part of my department."

 

"Because we are putting training wheels on Bond. None of us want to see him interfering in an op. You will be his monitor and babysitter. You were the only one that he has ever responded to positively around here."

 

"Sir, I really don't have..."

 

"It's an order, Q. Make it work. Dismissed." 

 

Q stood and a part of him wanted to stomp off to his office, but he was more mature than that. Still, babysitting James Bloody Bond should not be his responsibility.

 

M and Tanner looked at each other following Q's exit and sighed.

 

“Do you think those two idiots will finally figure it out this time?” M asked watching the quartermaster's retreating back.

 

“I certainly hope so. There’s only so much more moping I can take.” Tanner replied.

 

“Oh no…..Q mopes, Bond on the other hand just sulks like a five-year-old who didn’t get what he wanted,” Eve said as she caught the tail end of the conversation.

 

“Bond certainly cocked it up properly this time. I was almost certain that by the time he finished dicking around and came back Q would have settled down with that Evan guy.” Tanner said.

 

“Is that why you called James and told him to get his ass home?” Moneypenny asked grinning at the chief-of-staff.

 

“Well somebody had to. The idiot was never going to come back without a little nudge and telling him about the quartermaster’s new beau was the best way to make it happen.” Tanner defended himself.

*****

Meanwhile Q stalked into his office with such a scowl on his face that his minions feared to approach him. 

 

He found Bond waiting for him in his office and was surprised to see that the usually cocky agent looked a little unsure of his welcome.

 

_ Serves him right _ thought Q to himself. He was determined to make Bond work for every little concession this time around. He was NOT going to make it easy on him.

 

"Q," Bond stood up and let Q sit in his own chair. 

 

"Don't you have someplace to be, Bond?" 

 

"I'll leave in a minute. I wanted to ask you to dinner." 

 

"Dinner? Or do you mean the local pub for fish and chips where you think you'll get me drunk enough that I will tumble into bed with you?" Q crossed his arms and scrutinized the blond in front of him. 

 

"No, Q. I want to take you out to someplace nice. Nothing expected after. I want to talk, that's all." 

 

Q had the feeling that Bond was sincere. He didn't think he was being played by the ex-agent. 

 

"Fine. You can pick me up on Friday at 7:00. Not before." Q waited till Bond was gone to look at the messages on his phone. He swallowed hard as he saw one was from Aaron.

 

_________

 

Aaron sat there waiting for Spencer to say something, anything. But the man was just sitting there. Aaron wasn't sure what to think, or how to feel. 

 

"I ah, I'm going to go get some coffee for us. I'll be right back." Aaron needed to get out of there, to calm down and not jump to conclusions.

 

“No Hotch! Wait, I’m sorry I got a little lost in my head there.” Spencer said tightening his hold on Aaron’s hand.

 

“I knew you didn’t mean anything you said that night Hotch. It’s ok you don’t need to apologize. You never needed to worry about anything that happened that night. I knew you were not in your right mind. That’s why I called Rossi, I didn’t want you to do something you would regret later. I had no idea that it was troubling you so much. Really if you need to hear me say it….I forgive you.” Spencer said his sincerity shining out of his eyes.

 

“Is-is that the only reason you were thinking of me?” He couldn't help but ask casting a shy glance up at the older man through his lashes his fingers tightening reflexively around the Aaron’s.

 

“I...no….um...that’s not-no...not the only reason. I uh… missed you. I love you” Aaron faltered gathering his courage and taking a chance since Spencer didn’t seem to want to let go of his hand.

 

\--------------------------

 

James seemed to have gone all out to impress him. The restaurant was a chic new place which served excellent food and also provided plenty of privacy to its patrons. Q was determined however to remain unimpressed and let James do all the talking. The car ride over had been uncomfortable with James trying to make conversation and Q answering in monosyllables. 

 

Q could tell that James was getting frustrated with this treatment and he was wondering when the other would just give up, after all Q had always made all the moves in the past and been an easy target for James. 

 

They were midway through the meal when James finally couldn’t take it anymore and burst out.

 

“Come on Q give me a shot here. I’m trying.”

 

“You brought me here to talk. So talk. I’m done making things easy for you.” Q said sitting back and crossing his arms in front of him.

 

"Ash, Madeline left me a couple of months after we left." Bond picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. "I knew I was running away. I was running from you and what it all meant to me. I was running from myself. I came back because I want you back, Ash. I want us back, but I want to do it right this time." 

 

Q didn't know what to think or what to believe. But, maybe they needed to start fresh, start new.

 

"Then we do this right, James. We start fresh, no jumping into bed till we know this is going to work. No running off, no more women, or men on the side. It's you and me."

 

Q sat back and let Bond think about that for a moment. 

 

_________________

 

"I um, I dated someone, in England. I thought you should know." Aaron looked down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap. "I had no one. I know...I know it was what was best, but I went to a very dark place, Spencer. One I almost didn't come back from."

 

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" 

 

Aaron took a deep breath and told Spencer everything.

By the time it was done he felt tears running down his cheeks as he stared down at their joined hands. The older man felt Spencer give his hands a squeeze before letting go and moving them to cup Aaron’s face and raise it so he could look into his eyes.

 

“Oh, Aaron. My love…..I love you so much. Never leave me again. Promise me.” 

 

And he kissed him gently. Just a brush of lips against each other that quickly heated up as both men poured everything they were feeling into the kiss. All the joy, hope, love and pain of the past months was distilled into that kiss as Spencer’s hands buried themselves in Aaron’s hair and he moved to straddle him as Aaron’s arms went around the lanky genius stroking lazily up and down his spine. They finally separated only when the need to breathe pulled them apart and they sat together foreheads touching panting for breath. Spencer’s hands moved to frame the older man’s face and he moved back to look at the well loved face his fingers tracing every line and dip and scar on that face an expression of complete adoration on his face. 

 

It took Aaron’s breath away to be looked at like that by the man he loved so much and had never thought he would ever have and he began to smile, really smile like he hadn't in a long time. It struck him that he now had his family back and his Spencer in his arms. He had everything he had ever wanted and it was right there in his arms and he couldn't help the joyous laughter that burst from him causing Spencer to laugh as well. 

 

As they sat there laughing, wrapped in each other’s arms they heard a commotion by the door.

 

“What the hell happened to my brother. Why did it take so bloody long to tell me.” 

 

Aaron was shocked to see a man who looked exactly like the genius in his arms stride through the door.

_________________________________________

 

Bond looked at the man he had hurt, the man he had tried so hard to run from and found he couldn’t and knew that this would be his last chance with Ashcroft. If he screwed this up there would be no coming back. No forgiveness. He knew he didn’t deserve it but oh how he needed it.

 

“Yes. Yes, Ash. I promise.Just you and me. A fresh start.” He said leaning forward to take the other man’s hand in his. Ash smiled tentatively at Bond and they continued the rest of the meal making awkward conversation for a while both of them trying to get back to where they had been before.

 

Ash hadn’t been able to bring himself to listen to the message from Aaron that he was sure was to tell him he had found his Spencer and his family and he wasn’t coming back.

_________________________________________

"Uh, Spencer, care to explain?" Aaron frowned as he whiplashed between the two men. 

 

"Um, Aaron, this is Dominic, my twin brother." Spencer bit his lip and looked worriedly at Aaron. 

 

"Why have you never told anyone about this?" Aaron was upset. He had told Spencer everything about himself. It may have been years ago in the hospital after Foyet, but he had been high on painkillers and when Spencer had insisted on seeing him, Aaron broke down and talked like he had never talked to anyone before. Spencer knew all of his secrets, but it appeared that he didn't know Spencer's. Was he not trusted? 

 

"Aaron, I didn't mean to keep this from you, it's just. It's complicated."

 

"Complicated, huh? You think I'm complicated? You, little brother, keep getting yourself in trouble and I have to keep hearing it second hand. This time, I was able to get here to find out what is going on with you."

 

"I'll, go get us some coffee. You," Aaron pointed at Spencer, "Talk to your brother." Aaron stood and gave one last look at Dominic, who smiled sadly at Aaron. There was a much deeper story there, and Aaron wanted to know everything, but not till Spencer was ready. 

 

Leaving the room, Aaron went in search of the cafeteria. After finding it he made note of the coffee station and the food currently being served, but first, he had another call to make. Stepping onto the patio just outside the cafeteria, Aaron gripped his phone in his hand. Taking a breath he dialed. When the call went to voicemail, Aaron almost hesitated, but he didn't. He left his final message. 

 

____________________

 

Getting back to his flat, Bond in tow, Q felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Closing his eyes a moment to settle he pulled it out and saw who was calling him. He set the call to voicemail. 

 

Opening the door, he let Bond in first, then he was right behind. 

 

"I'm going to make some tea. You can settle wherever you like." Q started to get his kettle going, pulling out his favorite teapot, he filled the filter basket with his preferred night time tea, put a tray together and waited. 

 

"I think, Ash, that for us to work, to be better for each other, you have some letting go to do yourself."

 

"I don't know what you mean, James."

 

"Yes, you do. That call was from Aaron, wasn't it?"

 

Q looked away. He didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted it to go away so he could move on with James, hopefully. 

 

"Ash, you should hear the message." Bond glared at Q. If he was going to let go of the past to work towards a future with Q, then Q needed to do the same. 

 

"Fine! But go away." Bond cupped Q's cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbones. 

 

"I know this hurts, Ash, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Q nodded then took his phone out of his pocket and waited till Bond left the kitchen. With shaking hands he called his voicemail to listen. 

 

The first message. 

 

"Ash, I know this is sudden, and dammit I have no idea what is going to happen when I get back home, or what I find. I don't even know if Spencer feels the same. I don't want to give you false hope, and I know you have your own things to work out, so when I know more, I'll call back." Q wiped the tears that fell, especially the parting goodbye, "I do love you, Ash." Then the abrupt hang up. 

 

"Jackass." Q cursed under his breath, then pressed the button to hear the next message. 

 

"Ash. I wish I was actually talking to you. There is so much to say and I don't know how to say it. A part of me, God help me, but a part of me wishes I could be there, that we had our night together. That I had gotten a chance to know what it was like to be with you. Now we will never have that. I'm sorry, Ash. I really am. Spencer, he...he's going to be fine, and we've already talked. He told me he loves me, and, well, I love him. Goodbye, Ashcroft, we'll always have the beach." 

 

Ash saved the message, turned off his phone and let himself grieve. Bond had been right, he had to let go, he had to say his own goodbye. Grabbing his phone once more, he called and left his own message.

 

Sinking down to the ground he sat hugging his knees and burying his face in them tears running down his face. He had not expected it to hurt quite so much, after all like Evan...Aaron said they hadn’t even had their night together, but it hurt, god how it hurt. One more person who just up and left him. Bond found him like that a few minutes later when he popped in to see what was taking Q so long.

 

“Ash, are you alright? Is Aaron ok?” 

 

“I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be? Everyone I love just up and leaves me eventually. It’s what you all do, isn’t it? I should be used to it by now shouldn’t I.” Q said as he straightened up standing and angrily rubbing his hands over his face smearing the tears more than rubbing them away.

 

Bond moved closer warily trying to pull the younger man into his arms.

 

“No.No, you were right I had to say goodbye. I always have to say goodbye. He says he’s sorry but his love, you know the man he had been pining after for so long but never had the courage to say anything to finally admitted to loving him back. So he wants to give that a shot. I understand...I really do. I mean who wouldn’t want to give perfection a shot.” Q said sniffing angrily and pushing Bond away to pace across the kitchen to the living room where he continued to pace and rant with a sad Bond following unsure of how to help his lover.

 

“But tell me…...tell me what is it about me that makes it so easy for you all to just leave me? Why am I not enough? When is it my turn to be perfection?” 

 

“Ash oh love. I’m sorry…..I’m so sorry I left. You are perfect. You are perfect for me. I...I couldn’t deal with what I was feeling for you. How much you made me feel. And...and she was….it was easy with her….in the beginning at least. I didn’t love her so she couldn’t hurt me. Not like you can.” Bond said pulling the other man into his arms and pressing Ash’s face into his neck.

 

“You love me?” Ash said startled moving away far enough so he could look into James’ eyes.

 

“I love you. I’m sorry I never told you before. I panicked when I realized how much I cared. And then I didn’t know how to come back. It was only Tanner telling me about you dating someone that made me realize that I would lose you forever if I didn’t do something.” James said looking extremely uncomfortable to be talking about his feelings but determined to finally get it out.

“You promise…...you promise never to do that again. If you have a problem you will talk to me about it? Because I...I can’t do that again. You bloody broke me you big idiot. Evan...I mean Aaron he put me back together.” Q said and at James’  nod, he kissed him pouring all the pain and desperation of the past year into it.

 

___________________________________

 

“Why are you here? I’m fine. I’m fine now. Just a little run-in with a madman with some hallucinogens. I think I managed to kill him though so that’s good. I should really ask someone about that.” Spencer said his eyes darting all over the room to avoid actually looking at his brother.

 

“Penelope called me. Said you were in hospital and they didn’t know if you would wake up. Don’t scare me like that ever again little brother.” Dominic said coming to sit next to Spencer on the bed and patting his hand.

 

“Sorry,” Spencer said looking down still unwilling to meet his brother’s eyes.

 

“It’s ok you know. I understand why no one knows about me.” Dominic said a sad smile on his face. 

 

Before Spencer could reply they were interrupted by an exuberant Jack darting into the room followed by Jessica and Aaron.

Aaron came to stand next to Spencer and sat down next to him with his arm around him when the younger man patted the bed in invitation with Jack and Jessica taking the chairs next to the bed looking curiously at the man who resembled Spencer so closely. But before they could ask anything about it Aaron’s phone rang and when he pulled it out to silence it Dominic and Spencer got a good look at the number on the screen.

 

“ Why is cousin Ashcroft calling you?” Dominic asked while at the same time Spencer said “ Oh! I can’t believe it was actually my cousin Ashcroft you were dating.” 

_______________________________

"I promise, Ash. I'm never leaving you again. LIke I said, I want to do this right with you this time. I'm fixing up my old flat, make it actually someplace you would want to come to. And before you say it, no, we should not move in right away. " At the pout on Q's face James quietly chuckled and with his knuckles he rubbed Q's cheek. "We do this right. Dates, movie nights, coffee at that little place around the corner. We talk, and we work this out. If I move in now, we will jump into bed, and as glorious as that sounds, we need time to heal." 

 

Q wanted to protest. He wanted James in his bed, but the rational part took over and he knew James was right. 

 

"Alright. We'll do it your way. It doesn't mean I won't miss you when you aren't here."

 

James smiled as he wrapped himself around Q, kissing him and holding him close.

 

"And I will miss you. I love you, Ashcroft Holmes. And I am never leaving you again."

 

Q melted in James' arms, he wanted to believe that this was really what James wanted. He knew it would take time for his distrust to go away. He wanted James to show him, not just words. Only then would Q trust him fully once more. 

 

"I love you too James." 

 

"Then this is where we begin." 

 

__________________

 

"What?" Aaron looked between Spencer and Dominic. He was confused and a part of him was freaking out a little. 

 

"Ashcroft, the man you were dating in England? He's our cousin." 

 

Aaron felt the laugh bubble up in side him as the irony wasn't lost on him. 

 

"What's so funny?" Spencer glared and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

"That I fell for someone who was almost exactly like you, Spencer. The fact that he is your cousin somehow does not surprise me."

 

"You..." Spencer looked hurt, Jess and Jack just looked confused. Dominic was trying not to be amused by their conversation. 

 

"Hey, I told you everything, Spencer. But, I came back for you. Do you understand me?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"I love you. I have always loved you and it killed me to be away from you even when you didn't know my feelings. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"I love you too, Aaron." 

 

Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer. It was warm and soft and Aaron thought it was just about perfect. He let go of the guilt he had by never telling Spencer how he felt. He loved the man more than anything in the world except for his son. Aaron would listen to the message later, and a small part of him would always keep Ashcroft in his heart. He was almost looking forward to the family reunion he was planning in his head. Almost, because it certainly was going to be interesting.

 

Epilogue

One Year Later

Dominic smiled as he spotted his cousin’s tousled dark head in the crowd at the airport and he moved forward to greet him with a hug, nodding to the blond man with him.

 

“Ash, it’s good to see you. You’re looking happy.” Dominic said smiling at his cousin and with a meaningful look towards the blond.

 

“Dominic, it’s good to see you too. You remember James don’t you.”Q returned as they hefted the luggage and walked towards the cars.

 

“I’m glad you managed to come. Spencer wasn’t sure if you would.” Dominic said as he unlocked the car and helped load the bags in the trunk.

 

“I know Mycroft and Sherlock can be jerks about these things but not even the thought of getting on a plane would keep me away from the wedding of one of my favorite cousins,” Ashcroft said too busy loading the bags to notice the strange look Dominic was giving him.

 

“That’s not what I was talking about. You didn’t get the invitation? I posted it myself.” Dominic said still staring at Q.

 

“If you mean the formal invite? Then no...must have been lost in the mail. I only know because Spencer called and invited me.”

 

“Then you don’t know who he’s marrying? And you didn’t look it up as soon as he invited you?” Dominic asked incredulously

 

“No…..I’ve been quite busy lately with work haven’t had much time. I figured you would have already had the background check covered. Is there something I should be worried about?” Ashcroft joked wondering at the strange pained expression on his cousin’s face.

 

“No..no. I’m sure it will be fine. You just have a bit of a surprise in store for you I guess.” Dominic said laughing quietly to himself.

 

James was sitting quietly in the backseat listening to the cousins talking and keeping his thoughts to himself and wondering what they were in for this weekend. When Q had told him they were invited to his cousin’s wedding in Chesapeake Beach MD he had been surprised that Q was willing to brave a plane ride to attend a wedding. But Q had explained that he had been very close to his cousins until recently and having already met Dominic a few months back the ex-agent was curious as to what his twin was like.

 

They arrived at the hotel, checked into their room and Dominic left them alone to settle in leaving them with directions to the villa that Spencer had rented for the occasion where they would be having a small party that night before the wedding the next day. It was going to be a small wedding with only family and close friends attending.

 

When they reached the villa they were greeted by an exuberant woman dressed in colorful clothing. Everything about her was bright and cheerful.

 

“Hi, I’m Penelope. You must be Spencer’s cousin Ashcroft and his James. I’ve heard so much about you both from the Spencer and his brother. Come in, come in, everyone is around back. Just grab a drink in the kitchen and go right out.” She said leading them through the house to the spacious kitchen that had glass doors leading straight to the back yard. You could see the ocean just beyond the hedge separating the property from the beach where the wedding was going to take place in the morning.

 

Bond and Q got their preferred drinks and wandered out onto the back deck of the house admiring the view as Spencer greeted them looking slightly nervous.

 

“Hey, Ash. It’s good to see you. And you must be James. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Spencer greeted them.

 

“You have? From Dominic?” James asked just as they spotted a familiar silhouette of a man playing a game of catch with some young boys and a dog just as the man turned and walked towards them a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

 

“From me actually. Hello Ash, James. It’s good that you could both come to our wedding.” Aaron said coming up and putting his arm around Spencer.

 

“Aaron!” Q exclaimed shocked by this turn of events. “Oh... _ oh. _ So this is your Spencer.”

 

“Yes this is  _ my _ Spencer,” Aaron said sharing a loving look with Spencer and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the younger man’s lips.

 

Just then one of the boys Aaron had been playing with ran up to them and tugged on Spencer’s hand.

 

“Papa come on, you promised to show Henry and me that trick today.”

 

“Slow down Jack. Come meet my cousin Ashcroft and his partner James.” Spencer said tugging on his hand in return to pull Jack into the circle of his arms.

 

“Ash, James as you can probably tell this is our son Jack. Jack this is Spencer’s cousin Ashcroft and his friend James.” Aaron said smiling down at his son. Jack smiled shyly at the two men and then began tugging on Spencer’s arm again. At the mention of ‘our son,’ Spence threw Aaron a look filled with joy and love which Aaron returned in equal measure.

 

It filled the older man’s heart with so much joy every time he heard Jack call Spencer Papa or he saw the two of them together playing or working on an experiment. Spencer had been really good with Jack and the affection between the two was heartwarming. Aaron had not regretted a single day since he had decided to take a chance and tell Spencer how he really felt. The love he felt for the young genius only seemed to grow with each passing day as he saw how easily the younger man fit into his family. 

 

Both Aaron and Spencer no longer worked in the BAU though Aaron taught courses at the academy and was still a part of the FBI. Spencer, however, had quit the FBI and was back in academia teaching in Georgetown while also pursuing a medical degree. He still sometimes guest lectured in some of Aaron’s courses at the academy and persuaded Aaron to do the same at Georgetown.

 

After his initial shock Q found he was very happy for both Aaron and Spencer as he could clearly see the love between them. He himself had found a sense of love and belonging with James that had previously been absent in their relationship and they were happy together.

 

Spencer then introduced them to the rest of the people gathered there who had belonged to the BAU team Aaron and Spencer had been a part of and Spencer’s god sons. Later the cousins managed to grab a quiet moment together when everyone else was busy.

 

“I can’t believe I didn't put it together earlier,” Q exclaimed watching James and Aaron playing an enthusiastic game of touch football with the boys.

 

“Tell me about it! I didn’t figure it out till I saw your number on his phone. I mean Aaron clearly has a type.” Spencer said laughing.

 

“Yes, smart and skinny,” Q said joining in the laughter. “ I’m really happy for you both. You look very happy together.”

 

“Thank you, we are,” Spencer said smiling as he watched the play of muscles under Aaron’s shirt as he was tackled by one of the boys.

“And you? Your James….he’s treating you right this time around?” Spencer asked.

“Yes, we worked things out. Finally found a balance. Him not being in the field and in constant danger also helps.” Q said looking reflectively into the distance just as Aaron motioned Spencer over.

 

“I’m glad,” Spencer said as he allowed himself to be towed over to the game by his god sons.

 

Q stood there a little while longer sipping his drink and lost in his thoughts till he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him. He turned his head and smiled at Bond sharing a gentle kiss before turning back to watch his cousins and the family they had made for themselves here.

 

“Happ my love?” Bond asked nuzzling into Q’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Ummm….. Very. I’m glad we gave it another chance and I’m glad Aaron found his Spencer. Happy endings all around.” He joked turning around to kiss James again with a little more heat behind it.

 

“What say we go back to the hotel and have a little celebration of our own?” Q said leading a very willing Bond out of the house calling goodbyes as they left.


End file.
